Taking a break
by Vault-Emblem
Summary: Even in modern times Cullen is still a workaholic, but Carver is determined to make him take a damn break. [DAI Modern AU] [Requested by a friend]


**Taking a break**

Carver is glad to be part of the Inquisition, not only because it's the right thing to do but also because like this he can check on that workaholic of his boyfriend.

Varric once teased him by saying that they probably weren't getting any action and Carver didn't know what to say apart the usual "go fuck yourself in a pit" because, damn him, he was right.

That's not the problem, though; he can go on for some time without having sex. What he can't stand is that that idiot's been working so much that he doesn't even come home anymore.

Carver has already lost count of how many times he's found him asleep on his desk, with his cheek pressed on maps or other documents of any sort.

* * *

Cullen desperately needs a break and Carver is determined to let him have one, even if that means to forcibly drag his sorry ass out of the Inquisition's headquarters.

* * *

He doesn't even knock on the door and Cullen jumps slightly from the surprise.

\- Carver! -, he exclaims, and Maker does he sound tired, - How many times I told you to knock on the door? -.

Carver doesn't even bother to reply; he walks up to Cullen's desk and he leans on it to face him better.

\- I want you down in five minutes -, he outright orders him.

\- And for what? -, Cullen asks, completely baffled by that sudden turn of events.

\- We're going out -.

\- Out? I can't go out! -, Cullen replies, - I still have some stuff to do… -.

\- It can wait -, Carver cuts him off.

\- Cullen, seriously, you look like shit -, he adds before he can say anything, then he assumes a gentler tone, - You need a break. It's for your own good -.

* * *

\- Please, we'll be quick if you want -.

\- Carver… -.

\- Think about it this way -, Carver starts then, - It's clear that you haven't rested in a while. Damn, I barely see you at home now! But in this condition you can't seriously think you can be of any use, right? Just come take some fresh air with me, I'm sure it'll do you good -.

\- Well, if you put it this way… But not for too long -, Cullen accepted in the end.

\- I'll wait for you downstairs -, Carver says then and he leaves, not before laying a quick kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

* * *

Five minutes have already passed and Cullen still hasn't arrived; Carver is about to go up to his office again and drag him out of it when he finally arrives.

\- Sorry -, he apologises, - I had to warn that I was going out -.

\- Did they say something? -.

\- Not really -, Cullen replies, - Actually Leliana said she's glad I'm taking a break -.

\- See? I'm not the only one who thinks you need to relax -, Carver says, then he stretches his hand towards Cullen, - Can we go now? -, he asks.

\- Yeah, we can -, Cullen replies, taking Carver's hand.

They get to the parking lot where Carver's parked his motorcycle.

\- Where do you want to go, though? -, Cullen asks as he hops on the bike, sitting behind Carver.

\- I've got something in mind -, Carver replies, - I don't think I've ever taken you there. It's a chill place, at least we can relax a little -.

Cullen nods and doesn't ask anything more.

* * *

As they're going he holds on Carver's waist.

That man should not be allowed to drive; he goes way too fast for Cullen tastes, and no matter how many times he's told him to stop, Carver has never listened to him.

He almost falls asleep, but he quickly reminds himself of where he is; if he falls asleep there he'll definitely fall from the bike.

Carver notices it and he tries to tell him to pay attention, but Cullen only gets some muffled words.

* * *

Soon though the noisy streets get more and more silent as they move away from the centre.

Cullen still hasn't visited much of the city: they'd arrived there to help the Inquisition, so he'd immediately gotten to work without thinking about much else.

He doesn't recognize that part of the city, nor does he know which route their taking.

* * *

They finally stop and Cullen looks around.

They're near some sort of forest which he had no idea the city contained. Isn't it dangerous?

\- Are you sure we can leave this here? -, he asks to Carver then, referring to his bike.

Carver shrugs.

\- There's no sign that forbids it, so I assume we can -, he replies, then he takes some time to chain it to a pole, or else someone might try to steal it. It's more of a protection for the thief actually, because if Carver catches them they're as good as dead.

When he's done with it he takes Cullen's hand and together they venture into that little forest.

* * *

\- How did you find this place? -, Cullen asks then.

It's so quiet, so peaceful. If he'd known about this place he would've come there before. The trees are also sheltering them from the sun, which was really nice given the season.

\- I was just exploring the city and I found this place -, Carver simply replies, - So I ventured a bit and I decided that I liked it -.

"You sure do have a lot of free time", Cullen thinks but he has the good sense to keep it to himself. He doesn't want to ruin that rare moment of peace and he knows that with that he would've totally killed the mood.

* * *

Wait, what time is it?

\- Shouldn't we head back, now? -, he asks, - They may need me -.

Carver rolls his eyes. It was going great, but of course Cullen can't go on ten minutes without bringing up the Inquisition some way or another.

\- I'm not taking you back -, he says, - Not yet, but if you want to leave me so badly go, but I hope you remember the route 'cause I'm not coming with you -.

\- Ok, ok you win, sorry -, Cullen replies, - It's just… You know I get preoccupied -.

\- I know -, Carver says, with a softer tone, - But I also think that you're underestimating a lot of people like this. They can take care of themselves for a while and you need some time for yourself -.

\- And for you -, Cullen adds for him.

\- … And for me -.

* * *

When they finally stop Cullen can see that they're at the end of the forest.

There's a small wall made of rocks that must've been pretty old, in fact part of it has fallen.

Carver leaves Cullen's hand – he's been holding it for all that time – and he sits on the wall, which of course sends Cullen in alarm.

\- That doesn't seem safe -, he says, but despite that he still follows Carver and he sits next to him.

There's a little drop on the other side, but even if the wall falls down under his and Carver's weight they should be fine.

* * *

They both try to find something to say, but words seem inappropriate in that context.

Carver puts his arm around Cullen neck, pulling him closer. It's been so long since they've been this close and still he's at loss about what to do, and that makes him angry with himself.

He's the one who came up with this idea, and despite that he doesn't know what to do with it.

\- It's so peaceful here -, Cullen mutters under his breath and Carver looks at him.

He still looks like shit – for that he'd need more than just a trip outside – but at least he seems serene. Good.

He gently raises Cullen's head with his hand and he kisses him.

* * *

They stay there for a while, sometimes kissing, sometimes just caressing each other's faces, but soon they both realise that they have to go back.

Even Cullen would like to stay a bit more, but he can't just spend all day there, and luckily for him Carver knows that too.

They get off the wall and they start walking back to the motorcycle.

* * *

It's Cullen the one that breaks the silence.

\- I really do feel better now -, he admits as he hops on the bike, - Thank you -.

Carver smiles.

\- Well, that was the whole point of this little trip, so I'm glad -, he replies, then he starts the bike.

* * *

\- So, um… Carver? -, Cullen asks, once they've arrived back at the Inquisition's headquarters.

\- Yes? -.

Carver has insisted to accompany him to his office, so now they're going up the stairs to the third floor, where his office is situated.

\- We should… Take breaks together more often -, Cullen finally manages to say.

He still gets embarrassed sometimes and Carver finds it to be the cutest thing he's ever witnessed in his entire life.

\- Of course we can -, he replies then.

Cullen isn't the only one who's benefiting from those pauses. Even Carver needs time to unwind, to relax or else he'll go crazy.

And what better way to relax than to be with his boyfriend, right?

* * *

\- So… See you tonight? -, Carver says then while Cullen opens the door to his office.

Cullen nods, then he grabs Carver' shoulders and he drags him for another kiss. It doesn't last long and they both pull away reluctantly.

\- Yes, see you tonight -, Cullen promises, before getting back to his office.

He leaves the door open, and Carver stays there a bit to just admire him, then he decides to search for the Inquisitor to see if there's anything he can help with.

* * *

Cullen has just promised him that he'll be back tonight, and Carver can't wait.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** for some reasons I really like the idea of Carver and Cullen riding a bike together.

I also find really easy to write stuff from Carver's pov; I like it.


End file.
